icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008–09 Toronto Maple Leafs season
The 2008–09 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the franchise's 91st, and their 81st as the Maple Leafs. The Leafs did not qualify for the playoffs for the fourth consecutive season, and have not qualified for the postseason since the 2003–04 season. Offseason The Leafs faced an offseason challenge to hire a General Manager. Brian Burke was a favorite for the position held by interim GM Cliff Fletcher but Burke decided to stay with the Anaheim Ducks. He was not given permission to talk to the Leafs about their vacancy by Ducks owner Henry Samueli.globeandmail.com: Burke stays put, leaving Leafs in the lurch Burke had one more year left on his contract as the general manager of the Ducks and those close to him say he was interested in the Leafs' job. On May 7, the Leafs fired head coach Paul Maurice, along with two assistant coaches after missing the playoffs in back-to-back seasons Paul Maurice fired as Leafs head coach. On May 8, the Leafs asked the Vancouver Canucks permission to speak to Dave Nonis about hiring him for a position with the club.CANOE - SLAM! Sports - Hockey NHL - Toronto - Leafs' timing questionable In mid-May, there were rumours that Wayne Gretzky was in the running for a position with the Maple Leafs. Gretzky responded to the rumours linking him to the Toronto Maple Leafs by stating that his focus was on the Phoenix Coyotes and developing their young talent.Gretzky's focus remains in Phoenix, not Toronto On June 10, Ron Wilson was hired as the new head coach of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Wilson was fired in May by San Jose after the Sharks lost to the Dallas Stars in the second round of the NHL playoffs. Wilson has also coached the Anaheim Ducks and the Washington Capitals. The former U.S. college player spent parts of three NHL seasons with the Leafs in the 1970s.CANOE - SLAM! Sports - Hockey NHL - Toronto - Wilson faces different challenge with Leafs The Toronto Maple Leafs hired Al Coates as their player-personnel director on June 16.CANOE - SLAM! Sports - Hockey NHL - Toronto - Leafs hire Al Coates Coates comes to Toronto after spending the previous six seasons with Anaheim. Coates has spent more than 30 years in pro hockey and has been part of two Stanley Cup-winning teams ('07 with Anaheim and '89 with Calgary). The move perpetuated speculation that Anaheim Ducks general manager Brian Burke will become the Leafs' GM once his deal with the Ducks expires in 2009, but this speculation is premature. New head coach Ron Wilson played hockey with Burke at Providence, but this is largely considered moot and mildly coincidental. Former NHL star Joe Nieuwendyk was named as general manager Cliff Fletcher's special assistant on July 8.CANOE - SLAM! Sports - Hockey NHL - Toronto - Nieuwendyk brought in as GM's right-hand man While playing for the Florida Panthers, Nieuwendyk gained experience as a special consultant to GM Jacques Martin. Throughout the offseason, the Maple Leafs have been involved in numerous transactions. On June 24, the Toronto Maple Leafs put Goaltender Andrew Raycroft and Forward Kyle Wellwood on waivers.Toronto Maple Leafs - Mike Ulmer's Blog: Leafs Begin Promised Overhaul - 06/24/2008 Also, interim GM Cliff Fletcher informed Darcy Tucker that he is to be bought out of his three-year contract; however, it was not official until June 25.Toronto Maple Leafs - News: Maple Leafs To Buy Out Tucker - 06/24/2008 The Maple Leafs bought out goaltender Andrew Raycroft on June 28, making him eligible for free agency on July 1. When the free agent signing period began on July 1, Toronto signed-on defenceman Jeff Finger; goaltender Curtis Joseph to back up current starting goaltender Vesa Toskala, and former Dallas Stars forward Niklas Hagman. Another transaction was made on July 3, as Cliff Fletcher was busy again as he traded for former Montreal Canadiens forward Mikhail Grabovski in exchange for the rights to Greg Pateryn and a second round draft choice in 2010. The Leafs also re-signed forwards Dominic Moore, John Mitchell, and Greg Scott. On July 14, the Maple Leafs acquired forward Ryan Hollweg in a trade with the New York Rangers for a 5th round draft pick in 2009. Regular season With a young roster, the Leafs were expected to have a lacklustre season. This proved to be correct, as they fell out of the playoff race relatively early and showed little sign of recovery. However, they showed signs of improvement in February and March 2009, during which they had a remarkable stretch of seven consecutive games which went to overtime. The Leafs lost the first two in shootouts then won four in a row with two overtime wins and two shootout wins, followed by an overtime loss. In November 2008, Brian Burke obtained his release from the Anaheim Ducks and joined the Leafs as President and General Manager. The Leafs were mathematically eliminated from the playoffs on March 31, 2009, with six games remaining in the season. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | November 4-6-3 (Home 3-2-2, Road 1-4-1) |- | December 7-7-0 (Home 3-2-0, Road 4-5-0) |- | January 4-7-2 (Home 2-4-1, Road 2-3-1) |- | February 6-3-4 (Home 2-1-3, Road 4-2-1) |- | March 6-6-1 (Home 3-3-1, Road 3-3-0) |- | April 3-3-0 (Home 2-2-0, Road 1-1-0) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#003876" | Schedule |} Overtime Statistics Playoffs The Toronto Maple Leafs failed to qualify for the 2009 NHL Playoffs. If the Leafs had qualified for the playoffs, it would have been their first qualification since the 2003–04 NHL season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Maple Leafs. Stats reflect time with Maple Leafs only. ‡Traded mid-season. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions On October 6, the team placed Mark Bell on waivers. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Claimed from waivers |} Draft picks Toronto's picks at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario. Roster Updated March 30, 2009. |} See also *2008–09 NHL season Farm teams * The Maple Leafs continue their affiliation with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. References Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey